Solo un Ser Humano
by The second Law
Summary: Levantó la mirada, asustado, para ver que estaba alrededor de otros humanos.
1. One

_Siento una extraña necesidad de publicar esta historia. La tenia volando por mi cabeza unos cuantos meses (de verdad) y despues de superar la flojera he decidido escribirla._

_¡Es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi! ¡Sonic... **humano**! _

_Dios, espero que les guste. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Sonic Team/SEGA. Jade-Leo-fic/Mio _

**_Advertencias:_**_ Lo de siempre, creo._

* * *

_**Solo un Ser Humano**_

_By _

_uncontrollable_

* * *

**"_Capitulo Uno"_**

* * *

—**Sonic**— Le llamo Tails con nerviosismo —**Acabo de recibir una llamada de GUN**.

—**¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede ahora? Estoy ocupado**— Se quejó Sonic desde el sofá del taller.

Tails se dio vuelta en su silla, algo extrañado por la molestia de Sonic, y le miro. Sonic estaba despatarrado en el sofá, con los pies sobre un taburete un poco mas bajo de lo que debería, y estaba comiendo un _chili dog_.

_Ah, ya entendía_.

—**Eggman esta causando problemas en Central City**— Explicó Tails en voz baja y rápida.

Sonic se quedo quieto un segundo, antes de sonreír abiertamente.

—**¡Haberlo dicho antes, hombre!**— Exclamó antes de tragarse su chili dog, el cual estaba casi por la mitad, y se levanto del sofá.

Mientras tanto, Tails le miraba sin entender.

—**Nada mejor que una buena pelea con Eggman para bajar la comida**— Dijo Sonic estirándose en su lugar (_N/A: No entiendo ni lo que yo escribo_), luego miro a Tails —**¿Qué ha hecho el gordo ahora?**

Tails sacudió levemente su cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación, y se dio vuelta hacia su _laptop_, y sabiendo que Sonic estaba detrás de él abrió el informe de GUN.

—**Ha mejorado las defensas de sus robots, y también el ataque. Pero no saben porque lo hace**— Dijo con seriedad.

—**Lo hace porque quiere joder**— Dijo Sonic con algo de diversión —**Puedo con ellos, hermano**.

—**Uh… Hablando de eso, Sonic…**— Trató de decir Tails, pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió.

_Y fue Sonic el que contesto_.

—**¿Hol…?**

—_**¡SONIC! ¡¿Acaso pensabas no decírmelo?!**_— Se escuchó una furiosa voz femenina.

—**¿A-amy?**— Tartamudeó Sonic con nerviosismo salido de la nada. Carraspeó —**¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirte?**

—**Amy va a ir**— Le susurró Tails.

Y Sonic no entendió nada.

—**¿Qué?**

—_**¡Sonic! ¡No me has dicho que ibas a ir a pelear con Eggman!**_

—**¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabias?**— Preguntó mirando a Tails.

—_**Rouge me ha dicho que su jefe iba a decirte que vayas a detener a Eggman**_— Le explicó con repentina voz dulce.

—**¿Rouge?**

—_**Dah. Ella trabaja en GUN, tontito. Su jefe les dijo a Shadow y a ella que vayan a ayudarte**_— Hubo una pausa en donde Sonic escucho una voz de fondo, pero no pudo reconocerla —_**Obviamente Leo y yo también vamos a ir a ayudar**_.

—**¿Leo? ¿Estas con Leo? ¿Qué hace ese idiota en tu casa?**— Preguntó con tono algo celoso.

—_**No tengo idea, pero siempre viene aquí**_— Bajo el volumen de su voz —_**A aprovecharse de mi Internet y televisor **_—Se escucho la voz de Leo, pero Sonic no le entendió —_**¡Y Leo te dice hola! **_

—**Sonic…**— Le llamo Tails golpeando rápidamente el suelo con su pie —**Eggman…**

—**Okey Amy, te**—**los veré allí**— Dijo rápidamente.

—_**¡Okey, Sonikku!**_— Dijo, y luego cortó.

—**Genial…**— Murmuró Sonic para si mismo, luego, antes de colgar el auricular, se volteo hacia Tails —**¿Estará el bastardo de Knuckles, no?**

—**Sip**.

—**Doblemente genial**— y luego corrió hasta la puerta —**Te veré luego entonces**.

Tails asintió, y despidió a Sonic con su mano.

El no podría ir ya que el Tornado de había averiado y Tails estaba en proceso de repararlo —_en realidad no había hecho nada, ya que una de sus muchas distracciones, eran sus citas con Cream_—.

—**Suerte**— Dijo cuando Sonic ya se había ido hace varios segundos.

_**·.·**_

—**¡Muawajawjawja!**— Rió Eggman en el aire gracias a su _Egg-mobile_.

Uno de sus robots, que media al menos cinco metros de altura (_N/A: Por alguna razón, estoy orgullosa de Eggman (¿_), levanto su brazo, el cual terminaba en una enorme pinza, para aplastar un coche, el cual el dueño, un gato de pelaje celeste, había salido hace unos segundos del mismo para no morir aplastado.

El robot bajo su brazo, pero nunca toco al auto, ya que una estela negra se había impactado contra el.

—**¿Dónde carajos esta Sonic?**— Preguntó Rouge molesta, dándose la vuelta para pegarle al menos diez balazos a un robot un poco mas pequeño, y luego de unos segundos, el robot cayo como peso muerto.

—**¡Llegue!**— Gritó Knuckles con la respiración agitada y apoyándose en sus rodillas.

Al mismo tiempo, una estela azul destruyo uno de los robots que se acercaba a Amy, quien peleaba junto a Leo unos metros alejados de los demás, haciendo que ella suelte un gritito sobresaltado.

—**¡Sonikku!**— Gritó Amy cuando este se quedo quieto para sacudirse el polvo.

—**Ya era hora, Faker**— Susurró Shadow saliendo del robot que acababa de destruir. Nadie le escucho.

—**¡Sonic!**— Grito Eggman riendo —**¡Que lento eres! ¡Has tardado tanto que casi me duermo!**

Nadie se rió por su… _chiste_.

—**¿**_**Qué**_**?**— Preguntó Leo en voz baja, ya que todos habían guardado silencio luego de que Eggman contara su… _chiste_.

Sonic suspiró.

—**Creo que deberías comprar uno de esos libros de chistes, Eggman**— Se mofó Sonic —**Tus… **_**chistes**_** no causan gracia**.

—**¡Eso!**— Le siguió el juego Knuckles, mientras Rouge reía levemente —**¡No se si reír o llorar!**

Eso, al parecer, enfureció a Eggman.

—**¡**_**Egg-bots**_**! ¡Acaben con esos idiotas!**— Gritó ya cabreado.

—**¡Ya era hora, huevón!**— Gritó Sonic con diversión.

_**·.·**_

—**¡Perdóname esta, Sonic! ¡Juro que nunca lo volveré a hacer!**— Suplicó Eggman, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, lleno de mugre y hollín.

Sonic sonrió.

—**Mmm… Déjame… Déjame pensar**— Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de chatarra, restos de los robots que habían destruido y la gente poco a poco se acercaban por curiosidad.

Rouge estaba junto a Knuckles, quien, al parecer, le había dicho algo que la molesto y ella le golpeo en la nunca. Shadow estaba a unos metros ignorando a todo el mundo, como siempre hacia. Leo estaba mirando con maldad, tal vez pensando como _joder_ a Eggman, y Amy estaba a unos metros de el, golpeando con su mazo los restos de uno de los robots que Leo había destruido.

—**No se que hacer, una ayudita**— Dijo Sonic divertido, dándose media vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

—**¡Quema sus pelotas!**— Gritó Leo.

Y los demás pensaron que solamente faltaba que se frotase las m… _Ah_, _no_, _esperen_, _ya_ _lo hizo_.

—**¡No!**— Le contestó Sonic en tono cordial, sin perder la sonrisa.

Mientras Eggman se cagaba en sus pantalones (_N/A: No es mi mejor frase, pero bueno_).

—**Decídete de una vez, Faker, tengo cosas que hacer**— Dijo Shadow con impaciencia.

—**Oh, Shadow tiene que ver sus **_**telenovelas**_**. Piensen rápido**— Se burló Sonic.

—**Púdrete**.

Y mientras ellos se ponían a discutir, Eggman aprovecho y, sigilosamente, metió la mano en su bolsillo y de el saco un pequeño control remoto.

Pero luego una mano enguantanada le agarro del brazo. Eggman levanto la vista y vio a Sonic, quien seguía con la mirada divertida y este negó con la cabeza.

—**Te aconsejo que no intentes nada, **_**Eggy**_**. O si no Leo quemara tus… **_**pelotas**_.

Eggman trago con dificultad y le entrego el control.

—**Vale. Ya lo capte ¿Puedo irme ya?**

—**No lo se**— Dijo Sonic, jugueteando con el control, teniendo cuidado de no apretar el botón rojo que tenia en medio.

—**¿Qué es esa cosa, Sonikku?**— Preguntó Amy parándose a su lado para observar.

—… **No tengo ni puta idea**— Suspiró —**¿Le dejamos?**

A lo lejos escucho las quejas de Leo.

—**Si. Tengo que ir a casa para ducharme**— Se lamentó Amy —**¡Mira mi hermoso vestido! **

Eggman se levanto, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y comenzó a alejarse caminando de espaldas.

—**¡Gracias! ¡Gracias de verdad, Sonic!**— Dijo haciendo una reverencia cada dos segundos.

—**Chicos**— Dijo Rouge llamando la atención de todos —**Creo que estoy sintiendo lastima por Eggman**.

—**¿Qué carajos…?**

—**Oye, Knuckles. Estas perdiendo a tu novia**— Se burló Leo.

—**Cállate, idiota**.

—**No, de verdad. Ya esta viejo**— Lo pensó por un segundo —**Hay que mandarlo a un asil…**

—**¡Hey, Sonic!**— Le llamo Eggman.

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Eggman a muchos metros de ellos. Tenia la mano en alto, y en ella, un control idéntico al que Sonic le había quitado antes.

Todos miraron alrededor suyo, ya todos de habían ido. Así que la avenida estaba desierta, a excepción de ellos.

Y antes de que Sonic o Shadow pudieran quitarle el control, Eggman apretó el botón que este tenia en medio, y casi al instante, un enorme portal se abrió detrás de ellos, a solo unos cuantos metros.

—**¡Amy!**— Sonic trato de agarrar su mano, ya que la fuerza con la cual el portal absorbía era increíble, la velocidad de Shadow no podría contra eso, ni siquiera la de el podría hacerlo.

—**¡Sonic!**— Dijo tratando de agarrar su mano, pero apenas sus dedos se rozaron cuando Rouge, el cual Shadow no pudo sostenerla, fue lanzada hacia ella y las empujo a ambas hacia el interior del portal.

—**¡Amy!**— Gritaron todos al unísono.

Knuckles, quien se sujetaba con los nudillos al suelo, tenía una mirada de determinación, la cual Leo pudo descubrir.

—**¡No lo hagas, Knuckles! **

Y Leo solo alcanzo a agarrarle del tobillo antes de que entrara al portal. Leo sintió que alguien también le sujetaba, y giro levemente su cabeza para ver a Shadow sujetándole, y a este le estaba sujetando Sonic.

—**Suéltame**— Pidió sin gritar, pero todos le escucharon.

—**No**— _No esta vez_.

—**¡Hey, Sonic!**— Le llamo Eggman.

Sonic dio vuelta su cabeza a duras.

Eggman estaba sonriendo macabramente, y en con una de sus manos jugaba con una roca.

—**¡Hasta nunca, amigo!**

Y luego le lanzo la roca.

Haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

_Y todos cayeron al portal_.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_**  
**

_Se que no paso nada, pero se dan una idea ¿No?_

_Yo he leído varios (mentira) fics en los que Sonic se convierte/es humano o que empiezan asi, pero quiero hacerlo diferente. Y como me gusta hacer sufrir al Sonic Team, quiero que pasen la vida cotidiana de un humano cotidiano (yo no, porque soy **vampiro** (?) _

**_Parejas:_**

_Sonic, Amy_

_Knuckles, Rouge_

_Tails, Cream_

_(OC) Jade, (OC) *Nombre desconocido hasta para mi*_

_(OC) Leo, (OC) *Preparen sus OCs, seguramente yo les pediré a alguien :3* _

_**Aviso:** No lo continuare hasta terminar al menos uno de mis dos fics, este es solo un adelanto, niños._

_¿Se merece algún review este primer capitulo?_


	2. Two

_Oh, shit. De verdad quería subir este capitulo mas adelante, pero de verdad no me pude aguantar. Y por el hecho que en el primer capitulo dije que no lo continuaría hasta que terminara algún fic que tengo incompleto, deberían amarme y venerarme como su __diosa (?)_

_Ugh, para no hacer confusiones —y para tampoco confundirme yo—, les dejo aquí las edades :)_

_Sonic-26._

_Shadow-26._

_Amy-21._

_Rouge-27._

_Knuckles-27._

_Leo-25._

_Tails-19._

_Cream-18._

_Ustedes ya saben que no se sus edades con exactitud, por eso, les pongo estas edades para adecuar a la historia. Pondré las edades de los demás personajes cuando ellos salgan :)_

* * *

**_"Capitulo Dos"_**

* * *

Todo fue muy confuso para el cuando entro a ese extraño portal.

Sentía como si estuviera en el mar, sin sentir el agua, y siendo arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes del mismo. Siendo sacudido de un lado al otro, sin poder ver, sentir o hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y luego, después de flotar en quien sabe donde, sintió que caía de bruces en algún lado. Algo muy, pero muy duro, supuso. Ya que parte de su cuerpo y de su mejilla se quejaron de dolor. Por supuesto, después de eso también había sido muy confuso. Todavía no abría los ojos —sentía que si los abría, todo daría vueltas y terminaría devolviendo el chili dog que se había comido rato antes—, pero lo que sentía no era tan extraño como antes—ya podía decirse que lo que sentía era algo _norma_l. Como, por ejemplo, sentir algo frió y duro contra su cuerpo —el suelo, pensaba el—, una leve brisa de verano que pasaba por aquel lugar, y algunos leves y casi inaudibles quejidos de dolor—que el pensaba que era de sus amigos.

'_Bueno'_ Pensó _'Al menos no estoy solo'_.

Y como esperaba, al abrir los ojos, todo le dio vueltas por un par de minutos.

Con los ojos cerrados, hizo un esfuerzo —que el creyó sobrehumano— para sentarse donde sea que estuviese acostado, y luego abrió los ojos.

_Un bote de basura_. Genial. Se encontraba —o creía que se encontraba— en un basurero.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al pensar eso. Y al girar la mirada, vio una figura acostada bocabajo. Sonic lo reconoció como un humano—pero no del tipo como Eggman. Tenia el cabello largo y rojo, peinado de una manera que le recordó vagamente a Knuckles y su piel no era ni muy pálida ni muy oscura. No tenía camiseta, por lo que vio una espalda bien tonificada, y Sonic dudaba que tuviera pantalones. Pero para su suerte, estaba acostado de una manera que los otros botes de basura no le dejaban ver lo que no quería ver.

Sintiendo sus músculos rígidos, Sonic se estiro para tocarle el hombro.

Llego a tocarlo, si. El sujeto se levanto medio aturdido, también. Pero Sonic no le presto atención cuando el sujeto se sentó en el suelo—estaba mas preocupado en ver lo que sentía que era su mano, pero que no se veía como debería verse.

Se toco su mano, esta era suave y parecía tener la misma piel que el sujeto que estaba su lado. Así descubrió que su otra mano se veía igual.

Levanto la mirada, asustado, para ver que estaba alrededor de otros _humanos_. Y todos le miraban como el se miraba a si mismo.

_Asustados_.

El sujeto a su lado ya se había levantado, y Sonic observo que tenia las facciones brutas, pero sin exagerar. Y supuso lo peor cuando vio sus ojos.

_Eran violetas_.

Todavía mas asustado que antes, volvió a recorrer al resto de los _humanos_ que estaban a su alrededor. Vio una humana de cabello rosado y ojos jades, sus facciones eran finas, delicadas, y tenían un toque infantil, su piel era nívea, pero no era pálida, tenía un extraño tono rosado. No podía ver su cuerpo ya que estaba detrás de un bote de basura.

Vio a un humano de cabello blanco todo despeinado, su rostro era, al igual que antes, perfecto para su cuerpo —o eso creía el—, y su piel era como la del pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran de un celeste pálido muy peculiar, parecía estar ciego. Pero Sonic sabia que no lo estaba.

Y tampoco podía negar que cada vez se asustaba más.

Luego vio a otra humana, sus facciones eran mucho más finas que la otra joven, y no tenían esa inocencia en esos ojos color aqua, que resaltaban contra su bronceada piel. Su cabello era blanco.

—**¿Sonic?**— Preguntó la pelirosada.

Y Sonic palideció al escuchar su voz—_era la voz de Amy_.

No sabia que mierda pensar.

Sonic se miro las manos —**Oigan chicos, creo que algo esta mal...**— Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Se paso las manos por su torso, encontrándolo suave y musculoso, y sin bajar la mirada, subió hasta su cuello, y luego se paso las manos por la cara. Todos le miraban con expresión de horror. Y Sonic juro que se asusto hasta la mierda cuando sus manos tocaron su cabello.

—**¿D-Donde carajos están mis púas?**— Tartamudeo. Se sorprendió de no haberlo gritado.

—**Oh-uh**— Dijo que Sonic creía que era Rouge.

—**S-Somos… Somos**— Tartamudeo Amy, mirándose las manos.

—**Carajo**— Dijo Knuckles. Todos le miraron —**Matare al huevon si es que volvemos a estar como antes**.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**— Preguntó Sonic, tocando su cabello, extrañando sus púas.

—**No lo se**— Se encogió de hombros Knuckles —**Recuerdo que estaba tratando de impedir que Leo se lanzase al portal ese**— Todos miraron a Leo, quien no prestaba atención a nadie, ya que estaba como en shock, tocando su cabello y su cara —**Creo que Shadow me sujetaba a mi…**— Y su voz fue debilitándose al decir ese nombre.

—**Mierda**.

—**¡**_**Shadow**_**!**— Chilló Amy, dispuesta a levantarse.

—**¡No!**— Gritaron Sonic, Knuckles y Leo, quien parecía haber salido de su shock, haciendo que Amy se detuviera a medio camino.

Amy les miro extrañada, viendo a los tres hombres sonrojados, y bajo la mirada. Rápidamente uso sus brazos para taparse, descubriendo que estaba desnuda, y volvió a agacharse detrás de los botes, así ocultado su cuerpo.

—**¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes, idiotas?!**— Gritó con un sonrojo teniendo sus mejillas y parte de su nariz y cuello.

Rouge se apuro a taparse y los demás a ocultarse detrás de los botes. Todos estaban sonrojados a más no poder.

—**¿Dónde esta Shadow?**— Preguntó Sonic levantando una fina ceja azul.

Y casi al instante, una de las tapas de uno de los botes de basura se levanto, y todos se sobresaltaron, pero se relajaron al ver dentro del bote, estaba un humano de tez media, ojos rojos, facciones adecuadas, y alborotado pelo azabache, dos reflejos eran rojos, al igual que las puntas.

—**¡Shadz! ¡Nos asustaste, imbecil!**— Le gritó Sonic con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y Shadow se limito a mirarlo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro. Y como a los demás, eso también le extraño, por lo tanto siguió hasta su cabello, y luego miro sus manos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero no perdían su seriedad habitual.

—**¿Qué mierda me paso?**— Preguntó en voz baja y amenazante.

—**No tenemos ni puta idea**— Dijo Leo, quien había vuelto a su examen corporal. Pero luego de unos segundos se quedo muy quieto, apenas parecía que respiraba —**Oh, no**.

—**¿Huh?**— Amy le miro, mientras los demás discutían que rayos había pasado —**¿Pasa algo, Leo?**

—_**Ella**_**… Ella esta**— Empezó a tartamudear con nerviosismo y angustia.

Y Amy supo lo que le preocupaba.

—**Oye, Leo. No te preocupes, ella estará bien**— Trató de animarle.

Y todos se quedaron callados.

—**No tienes porque preocuparte, Leo**— Le dijo Sonic, sonriendo —**Tails y Cream la cuidaran**— Suponiendo que estaban en otro universo y esa mierda —**Todavía le faltan tres, cuatro meses ¿cierto? **

—**Cinco**— Le corrigió Leo, quien empezaba a sentirse un poco mas calmado.

—**Cinco**— Dijo Sonic.

—**¿Ves? Ella estará bien, Leo**— Dijo Amy, y si no fuera porque estaban desnudos, se hubiera acercado a poner una mano en su hombro.

Leo asintió, ya tranquilo, y sonrió como siempre sonreía.

—**Genial**— Sonrió Sonic.

Eso enfureció a Shadow, quien seguía dentro del bote al saber que estaba desnudo.

—**¿**_**Genial**_**?**— Siseó, llamando la atención de todos —**¿De verdad crees que esto esta genial, estúpido?**

—**¿Algo esta mal?**— Preguntó Sonic sin entender a que punto quería llegar el bastardo.

Ellos no estaban heridos —salvo algunos raspones—, y estaban juntos. Eso significaba que eso estaba bien ¿cierto?

—**Somos **_**humanos**_— Se limito a decir Shadow.

—**¿Alguna otra obviedad que quieras compartir con nosotros, Shadz?**— Preguntó Sonic con ironía.

Y si las miradas matasen, Sonic se estaría pudriendo en el infierno.

—**Hn**.

—**No me _hn-es_, bastardo**.

—**No me digas bastardo, Faker**.

Y Leo decidió desconectarse de sus discusiones, las cuales, solo le parecían interesantes cuando había golpes—o cuando era Sonic el golpeado. Y volviendo a la inspección de su nuevo _cabello_, descubrió, al pasar las manos por su húmeda nuca —el cabello tocaba su nuca— que su larga y fina cola de caballo que nunca se notaba en _su otra forma_, ya que al ser todo blanco, poco se notaba un mechón de pelo también blanco. Inspeccionó sus brazos y sus pechos, pero cuando iba a bajar la mirada, se detuvo abruptamente, descubriendo que tenía cosas que antes no tenia. Seguramente estaba sonrojado, ya que le ardían las mejillas.

El sonido de unos suaves y lentos pasas hicieron que todos se quedaran en silencio, visiblemente tensos y mirando en dirección a la salida del callejón, donde todos suponían que estaban.

Al ser el más cercano a la salida, Leo aguantado inconscientemente la respiración y se oculto un poco mas entre los botes de basura.

Una figura de asomo entre la esquina de una de las paredes. Los chicos no pudieron ver su apariencia porque al tener una luz detrás, su rostro se mantenía oculto en las sombras. Pero supusieron que era una chica al ver su baja y delgada figura.

—**¿Hola?**— Preguntó aquella mujer en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que alguien la escuchara.

Y al tratar de ocultarse un poco más, al igual que los demás, Leo pensó que esa voz le resultaba _vagamente familiar_, que ya la había escuchado antes, en algún otro sitio.

La chica, guiada por una estúpida curiosidad —según Shadow—, se adentro más a la oscuridad del callejón.

Y cuando pudieron notar sus facciones, Leo abrió los ojos a más no poder, e involuntariamente, se asomó de entre los botes de basura.

Sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas, parecidas a las de Amy, pero sin esa pizca de inocencia. Sus ojos eran grandes —perfectos para su rostro— y de un celeste tan pálido que parecía anormal. Eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que eran _totalmente idénticos_ a los de Leo. Su cabello era negro como la noche, peinado hacia la izquierda, tapando parte de su ojo y llegaba hasta un poco mas de los hombros, pero cortado de manera despareja y desmechada, dándole un toque de rebeldía. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve. Estaba vestida con una camiseta estampada blanca sin mangas hasta un poco mas arriba de los muslos, en sus largas y contorneadas piernas lucia una malla color negra y en sus pies unos viejos tenis azules. En su cuello tenia unos grandes audífonos y en su hombro colgaba un bolso de jean.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de que se estaba dejando ver mucho, los ojos de ella se clavaron en Leo. Y todos pudieron ver como ella abría los ojos a más no poder, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—**Oh por Dios**— La escucharon susurrar mas para si misma que para alguien más.

Y ahí Leo descubrió quien era aquella muchacha.

Palideció, sintiendo aquella sensación de mareo.

_Jade_.

* * *

_**Continuara... **_

_Jade-20._


End file.
